1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun rests and in particular to a gun rest which mounts on or is built into the barrel of a rifle or other gun and has a fold out pointed hook which pierces into a tree fence or other wooden surface for supporting the rifle or gun for fast action aiming and firing with support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When firing a gun, particularly a rifle with a long barrel, for greater accuracy in aiming and firing, a gun rest steadies the rifle supporting about half the weight of the rifle so that it allows the shooter to make better shots.
Often the shooter is in a blind or a tree stand, sitting or standing in a particular orientation for aiming at a target or intended target. Conventional gun rests usually have to be set up with the rifle or gun resting on the gun rest. Often there is no horizontal surface upon which to rest a conventional gun rest.
Often a fast action shot must be made sometimes after chasing an animal through the woods. There is no time to set up a conventional gun rest for these fast action shots.
While there are many gun rest patents, some of which attach to trees and others of which have pointed components for sticking into the ground, none have a simple, inexpensive, effective, lightweight and attachable gun rest capable of using any type of structure, oriented at any angle, to attach to and thereby solve the gun rest problem portably and simply, a gun rest which is always at the ready for fast action shots.
U.S. Pat. No. 613,241, issued Nov. 1, 1898 to Burton, concerns a rifle with a pivotable bayonet that can be stuck into the ground or rested on the ground or other object for use as a gun rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,298,920, issued Apr. 1, 1919 to Farago, illustrates a combination pistol and knife in which the knife may be pivoted downward for use as a gun rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,305, issued Oct. 22, 1991 to Majesty, discloses a shooting rest having a blade with a sharp point, the blade being attached to a handle with an enlarged butt section and having a curved concave area. A non-marring neoprene lining is affixed to the curved concave area. The enlarged butt section is pivotable about a longitudinal axis of the shooting rest by exerting a force that is adjustable. The pivotable butt section is secured, in one modification that is described, by a washer with protrusions that mesh with recesses. The butt section and the blade are held together in tension by a threaded member. The blade of the shooting rest has a curved concave area with a non marring neoprene insert, also, so that the shooting rest can be used by affixing it to a vertical surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,372, issued Jun. 23, 1998 to Klosterman, indicates a hunting weapon holder including a base which is connectable with a suitable support, such as a trunk of a tree, by a strap. A support assembly has an inner end portion which is pivotally connected with the base and an outer end portion which is spaced from the trunk of the tree. A weapon hanger is connected with the outer end portion of the support assembly. The support assembly includes a plurality of sections which are disposed in a telescopic relationship with each other. An inner one of the sections is pivotally connected with the base for pivotal movement about an axis which extends parallel to the tree trunk. An outer end portion of an outer one of the sections is pivotal about a second axis which extends parallel to the axis about which the inner section is pivotal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,898, issued Feb. 27, 1962 to Loeb, is for a gun holder/gun rest with two spaced apart hooks for supporting a rifle and a belt which can be secured around a tree or other upright object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,391, issued Apr. 3, 1990 to Klipp, provides a gun rest and sports equipment holder for use on railings of a tree stand, fence, porch deck, or the like includes a portable bracket with attaching clamp, a cradle for a gun rest and an optional adapter for holding spotting telescopes and cameras is adjustable for various viewing heights and azimuth angles by the attending hunter or sportsman and serves to stabilize the aiming of long barrel firearms, spotting scopes, or cameras.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,322, issued May 6, 1997 to Braun, shows a support and positioning system having: a platform for supporting a portable instrument, at least one member that connects the platform to a mounting device, and a mounting device that connects the system to a stable structure. In a preferred embodiment, the platform for supporting a portable instrument is included in a panhead, and the mounting device has two ends. One of these ends, in a preferred embodiment, is threaded for easy insertion into a stable structure, such as a tree or pole. In another preferred embodiment, the mounting device includes a belt and buckle that can be wrapped around and secured to the stable structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,463, issued Oct. 13, 1998 to Amos, describes a firearm rest having an elongate shaft with a Y shaped cradle such that the branches of the cradle are notched on their periphery, and there is a vertical hole located at a base of one of the branches. The present invention includes a camouflage screen that has a face screen portion and a body screen portion. The face screen portion of the camouflage screen is rectangular in shape and made from two pieces of material, thereby forming a pocket with an opening at its top side. The face screen portion attaches to the branches of the Y shaped cradle of a firearm rest. The body screen portion of the camouflage screen is trapezoidal in shape and attaches to the bottom of the face screen portion. The bottom of the body screen portion can be attached to the ground with stakes to provide broader coverage to a hunter. The present invention also includes an umbrella, the shaft of which fits through the vertical hole located in the Y shaped cradle. The umbrella is further attached to the firearm rest by using a U shaped bolt. The present invention can also be made with a tube having a twisting device located at its top end and a base platform at its bottom end. The elongate shaft of a firearm rest slides through the tube, and the twisting device frictionally holds the elongate shaft in any stationary position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,920, issued Feb. 20, 1996 to McCullers, puts forth an adjustable firearm brace for supporting the first end of a firearm. The brace includes a base that has an attaching means for attaching the base to a generally vertical support, an arm having a first end that is pivotally connected to the base for generally horizontal rotation of the second end of the arm about the base, and structure for supporting the muzzle end of a firearm being attached to the second end of the arm.
What is needed is a simple, inexpensive, effective, lightweight and attachable gun rest to attach to any external support.